


中篇

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 您的好友“鉴gay大师王耀”已上线 [2]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 联耀, 露中 - Fandom, 黑三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 本章黑三角





	中篇

**Author's Note:**

> 本章黑三角

07

APH学园校际篮球联赛。

艾米丽、阿尼亚和索娅、罗莎四只脑袋凑在一起目不转睛的看着实况转播。

——另一个角度的篮球赛实况转播。

“heroine真不懂为什么会答应这件事，而且……”

艾米丽指了指屏幕上的某个角落——那里坐着的是一头八月份还要围着长围巾的毛熊，以他为圆心，半径十米之内空无一人，隔着屏幕都能感觉到软软的笑着的男人的阴沉恐怖。

“阿尔弗雷德和伊万已经够gay里gay气了，伊万这不是还特地跑去看阿尔弗雷德打球，虽然他们两个平时一言不合就拳打脚踢但你换个角度看这不也都是夫妻情趣吗？”

阿尼亚在一边举起了手，

“那个……伊万是我叫去的。”

阿尼亚和伊万一样，都有软软的声音，

“不过阿尼亚很好奇呢，为什么阿尼亚会被莫名其妙的拉进一个叫做‘今天，你男朋友搞基了吗’的小群？”

“哈哈哈，今天的天气可真好啊，哈哈。”

“是啊是啊，天气真好啊。”

“看，进球了！”

三个人连忙扯开话题，因为，阿尼亚还和伊万一样，都有锃亮的魔法水管。

 

08

当然是因为一次两单可以打折。

 

09

“阿尔！”

队友隔着对方两个人的包抄呼唤篮球队的主力阿尔弗雷德的名字。

阿尔弗雷德终于回过神来，接住了队友传过来的球，一个假动作骗过了对面，在一片欢呼声中帅气的投进一个三分。

这时候的比分变成了111：91，比赛还有两分钟结束，阿尔弗雷德这一队的获胜已经毫无悬念了。

阿尔弗雷德的视线又重新粘在了篮球馆场边的一个人影上——

是一张陌生的东方人的面孔，在两分钟前走进比赛场馆，不会是来看比赛的。他没有穿学校的制服，手里拖着一个褐色的行李箱，可能是迷路了，东张西望的像是在找什么人。

似乎是注意到阿尔弗雷德的露骨的打量，那人顺着灼热的视线的来源毫不怯弱的看回去，温和的对他笑了笑。

那人和阿尔弗雷德的距离不算远，隔着嘈杂的人群，阿尔弗雷德看到他的嘴唇动了动——

口型是，加——油——

在球场上所向披靡帅气十足的阿尔弗雷德一瞬间变成了手足无措的小男生，耳根红红的，他重新又投入了比赛，运球的动作都虎虎生风。

在对面的哀嚎中，阿尔弗雷德又投进了一个三分球，台下的观众一大半都是阿尔弗雷德的迷妹，“阿尔我要给你生猴子”的尖叫声充斥了整个球场。

他进球后下意识的又去寻找场边的那个人影，或许他自己都没有意识到自己此时就像是一只叼回了飞盘之后摇着尾巴想要得到主人表扬的金毛犬。

在找到王耀之前，最先映入阿尔弗雷德眼帘的却是一向让他觉得碍眼的伊万。

八月份还要围着拖地的长围巾的乡巴佬和小美人相谈甚欢，这个两面三刀面慈心恶表里不一的毛子居然可以和别人进行这种正常对话的吗？

hero更讨厌他了啊，怎么办？

不要被这头毛熊的伪装欺骗了啊，小美人～

你没发现这头熊的周围方圆十米没有一个人敢靠近吗？

“阿尔！”

阿尔弗雷德听到队友的呼唤之后僵硬的转过身来。

队友们面面相觑，相对无言——他们居然在阿尔弗雷德的脸上看到了泫然欲泣的表情。

对面的人大概是心知翻盘无望，打起球来也越来越放飞自我。

以至于在最后三十秒的时候用力过度导致球直接飞出了场边。

阿尔弗雷德虎躯一震，居然是那个方向！

被击飞的球飞跃场边，飞跃观众席，飞到了后排的王耀的眼前。

伊万一只手把王耀揽进怀里，另一只手稳稳的停住了飞向这边的球。

全场寂静。

伊万随手把那只球丢到阿尔弗雷德的脚边。

咚——咚——咚——

球在阿尔弗雷德的脚边跳着，发出闷闷的咚咚声，比赛在裁判的口哨声中结束了。

伊万朝阿尔弗雷德轻蔑的笑了笑，不过只是一瞬，他又变成了平时那种软软的笑容。

“加油啊，二肥。”

“你要去哪儿？”

阿尔弗雷德警惕的盯着伊万还放在王耀身上的那只手，恨不得把那里盯出一个洞来。

“小耀受到了惊吓，当然是带他去医务室。”

——万尼亚可是连他的名字都知道了，连球都拦不住的小屁孩还是专心去打球吧。

“hero带他去就可以了。”

——hero怎么可能让你们独处。

明明是盛夏时分，场上的人却莫名其妙的觉得阴风阵阵。

王耀从伊万的怀里抬起头来，他当然感觉得到这两个人之间的暗潮汹涌，不过如果再继续装死他就快要被伊万的围巾闷死了。

映入正在大眼瞪小眼的二人眼帘的是小鹿一样的眼神，还有红潮遍布的精致小脸。

阿尔弗雷德摇晃着尾巴嗷嗷叫着扑上去，一扫和伊万对峙时的那种强势模样。

“hero受伤了，hero也要和耀耀一起去医务室。”

“你哪里受伤了？”

伊万恶狠狠的瞪了一眼阿尔弗雷德，脸上还是他一贯的假笑，让人觉得毛骨悚然。

阿尔弗雷德倒是毫不在意伊万的威胁语气，抬起手举到王耀的眼前，手背上有一道大概要用放大镜使劲看才能看到的浅红色划痕。

那明明是你刚才跑过来跑的太急了自己划出来的好吗？

王耀噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸手用力的揉了揉泪眼汪汪的金毛犬的狗头。

金毛犬阿尔弗雷德被撸的舒服的眯起了眼，还不忘悄咪咪的踩伊万一脚。

 

10

艾米丽：所以说，我大冷战组被拆了？难受啊阿尼亚。

阿尼亚： (＾し＾) 你们送阿尼亚的帽子，阿尼亚有些不喜欢。

索娅：绿并快乐着。

罗莎：言_言

贵圈真乱

 

11

王耀觉得这两单还是不要打折了比较好。

三个人hand in hand、side by side、arm in arm去医务室的画面简直不要太美好哦。

更可怕的是他居然会在医务室见到之前的鉴定对象。

还不止一个。

 


End file.
